1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy, more particularly to a toy which has a moving piece with upwardly extending arms, and a suspending track member that has the arms of the moving piece hanging therefrom and that is formed with an anti-slipping surface to reduce downward moving speed of the moving piece and to result in intermittent and alternating stopping of the arms of the moving piece so as to give an effect of swinging movement of the moving piece along the track member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of toys having track members and moving pieces that are movable along the track members. In one example of a conventional toy, movement of a moving piece from a lower position to an upper position of a track member is effected by a magnet. The moving piece slides downwardly along the track member to return to the lower position in preparation for a succeeding cycle. In another example of a conventional toy, the moving piece is brought from a lower position to an upper position of a track member by means of a drive chain. The moving piece then slides downwardly along the track member to return to the lower position for the next cycle. In still other examples of conventional toys, gears or linear drive means are employed to move a moving piece from a lower position to an upper position of a track member to enable the moving piece to slide downwardly along the track member.
Although the method and mechanism employed for moving a moving piece from a lower position to an upper position of a track member may differ according to the type of toy, the moving piece usually slides downwardly along the track member with the aid of rollers to return to the lower position for the next cycle. After being popular for years, the aforementioned types of toys have lost their appear and have become less attractive to consumers.